The Teenage Puffs meet Totally Spies
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs go to Beverly Hills and meet three teenage girls named Sam, Clover, and Alex who eventually turn out to be spies. Once they start hanging out with them, someone is stealing jewels while men are acting really weird. So the PowerPuffs and the spies must find out who is responsible for all of this.


**Hello again my dear readers. Here is my next PowerPuff story where our heroes meet characters from the show Totally Spies. Take note that this takes place when the girls lived with in their homes and not with each other at the time. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The Teenage Puffs Meet Totally Spies

In Townsville the girls and the boys were wondering where to go next.

"Let's go to Beverly Hills!" Burnner suggested.

"Yeah, that place sounds nice," Binky agreed.

"First we need to wait for Baxter and Buttercup," said Booster.

"After they are done talking with Mac and Richard," Blossom added.

"Why didn't you invite us to that party that you and Richard went?" Baxter asked.

"That wasn't a party that was a dinner for adults only," I said.

"Well at least we were there on Mac's sweet 16," Buttercup said to Richard.

"Now That was a party," I said.

The girls and boys told us they were gonna go to Beverly Hills.

"Have fun in Beverly Hills," said Richard.

"Thanks Richard bye," said Boomy.

The girls and the boys went to Beverly Hills, they walked into a mall, and saw three girls; one had medium blond hair and blue eyes, the other had long red hair and green eyes, and the last one had short black hair, brown eyes, and medium skin, the three girls looked at the boys and the girls.

"Hi, where did you guys come from?" the blond girl asked.

"We came from Townsville," said Bubbles.

"Cool who are you?" the red head girl asked.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Beauster.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Beauty.

"Why do you guys have big eyes and big heads?" the raven haired girl asked.

"We're super heroes," said Buster.

"We have super powers," said Banners.

"We protect Townsville," said Bam-bam.

"From evil villains," said Bamby.

"The People of Townsville love us," said Blaster.

"What are your names?" Bliss asked.

"I'm Clover," the blond girl said.

"I'm Samantha call me Sam," the red head girl said.

"And I'm Alex," said the raven haired girl.

"Ehich one of you is tough?" Benster and Bloomy asked.

"I am," Clover said.

"Who is the leader?" Bridger asked.

"I am," said Sam.

"You're smart too right?" Bridget asked.

"Yes," Sam answered,

"Who is the soft one?" Beatie asked.

"I am," said Alex.

"And who loves to shop the most?" Benny asked.

"I do," Clover said proudly.

"What are your names?" Sam asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"B" names I like them," said Alex.

"I have 3 siblings who are younger than me," said Burnner.

"I do too, we both still live with our Parents and siblings," said Binky.

"We still have ours but we don't live with them anymore," said Booster.

"we now live our guardians used to be our babysitters," said Blossom.

"Richard is the only one who doesn't fight crime," said Baxter.

"Mac is, she's been one for ten years until she turns 50," said Buttercup.

"Do you guys wanna hang out?" Clover, Sam, and Alex asked.

"Sure," the PowerPuffs said.

All of the teenagers hoped this was gonna be a normal day for them, the PowerPuffs were thinking that these people might be normal teenagers.

* * *

While the girls and the boys were getting to know Clover, Sam, and Alex; Seduca was watching them.

"Those PowerPuff Teens have met teenagers who I'm guessing are spies," she said.

Seduca was looking around for a jewelry store, she found one then was looking for a man, she found the one she wanted.

"I'll steal, then flirt that cute gentleman," Seduca said to herself.

Seduca went to every jewelry store to steal, then dressed herself up as a lady to make herself look pretty for men to fall for, the men were acting strange one morning and no one knows why. Seduca hoped that this plan would work, and that no one not even the PowerPuffs would figure out it was her doing all this stuff, not even with the help of other teenagers with a top secret mission. However there was a man watching all of this from somewhere else on a camera, he knew what he had to do, and fast.

* * *

At the mall with our heroes with their friends.

"So what do you guys think of Beverly Hills?" Alex asked.

"It's great we love it," said Boomy.

"My brother, friends, and boyfriend, sisters, and I like the toy store you took us to Alex," said Bubbles.

"Thanks Bubbles," said Alex.

"Thanks for taking my friends, my girlfriend, brothers and I to that books store Sam," said Beauster.

"Yeah, it was cool," said Beauty.

"You're welcome," Sam said.

"That game place was neat Clover," said Buster.

"Yeah thanks for bringing us there," said Banners.

"You're welcome," said Clover.

Suddenly something took the teens out of sight, they screamed and landed on a soft landing in front of them was a bald middle aged man with brown eyes, black pants, a black suit with a white shirt underneath it, a black tie, and black shoes.

"Hello ladies, I didn't know you had friends, Sam the pink one with the bigger ponytail looks just like you," the man said.

"I knew that Jerry, what's the mission this time?" Sam asked.

"Mission? Are you crime fighters?!" Bam-bam asked in surprise.

"Yes, and we're spies too," said Alex.

"Wow cool!" said Bamby.

"Sir we're The PowerPuff Boys," said Blaster.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bliss.

"We're super heroes," said Benster.

"We have super powers," said Bloomy.

"I see that, well the mission is the men are acting strange and all the jewelry stores were robbed," Jerry pointed out.

"We're gonna need your help guys," said Clover.

"here are your weapons ladies, good luck," Jerry said.

Jerry pushed a button the teens went on their mission, Clover, Sam, and Alex had spy outfits; Clover in red, Sam in green, and Alex in yellow, they looked in one jewelry store to explore.

"Excuse me miss," Bridger said trying to get someone's attention.

The lady who ran the jewelry store turned around.

"Do you know who stole the jewels?" Bridget asked.

"No but I found a piece of hair," the lady said.

"May we see it?" Beatie asked.

"Sure," the lady said.

The lady gave the teens the piece of hair.

"It's black," Benny pointed out.

"And it's a female's hair," Sam said.

"It looks like it's alive," Clover said in disgust.

"Thanks lady," said Alex.

The teens got out of the jewelry store, they saw a man standing on the sidewalk.

"Excuse me sir," Burrner said.

"Why are you standing here?" Binky asked.

"I'm waiting for a beautiful woman with brown hair, green eyes, and an orange dress I met her yesterday, her name is Carol," the man answered.

"Where does she live?" Sam asked.

"In that apartment," the man said pointed to the right.

"Thanks mister," said Booster.

The teenagers went to the apartment and entered.

"Well let's go find Carol," said Blossom.

Clover knocked on the door, the lady answered it, she was the same person the man described.

"Yes may I help you?" the lady asked politely.

"Are you Carol," Clover asked.

"Yes come on in," Carol said kindly.

The teenagers came in and had a seat.

"So what are you teenagers doing here?" Carol asked.

"Do you know anything about missing jewels?" Baxter asked.

"Oh no but I have heard about it," Carol said.

"In one of the jewelry stores we found a piece of black wild hair," Buttercup said.

Sam took out the hair and showed it to Carol, the woman gasped at the sight of it.

"What's wrong does it look familiar?" Sam asked.

"No but I better go to the coffee shop, don't touch anything," Carol said as if she was in a hurry.

Carol left, the teenagers looked curious.

"There is something strange about this Carol," Sam said suspiciously.

"I have a feeling Carol isn't her real name," said Boomy.

"She gasped when we showed her the hair," Bubbles pointed out.

"We should call Jerry," said Beauster.

"Yeah we need something on Carol," said Alex.

Sam took out a small computer device Jerry popped up.

"Yes spies," Jerry asked looking up at the group.

"Jerry we need information on someone named Carol," Sam said.

"Give me a description," Jerry suggested.

"Brown hair, green eyes, and an orange dress," said Beauty.

"Hmm, I'm checking... There is no one named Carol around here," Jerry said scanning his computer.

"Thanks Jerry," said Alex.

Jerry disappeared off the computer, Sam put the computer device back.

"So there is no one named Carol," Buster said.

"Let's look in her closet," Banners suggested.

The teenagers opened the nearest closet, and out came jewels.

"So she was the one who stole the jewels," Clover said figuring it all out.

"That means only one person could do this," said Bam-bam.

"And that's our enemy Seduca," said Bamby.

"We better go, come on," said Sam.

"You're not going anywhere girls, I told you not to touch anything," said a voice.

The teens turned around to find "Carol" had returned.

"Tough, we just did Carol, or just I say Seduca," Blaster said.

Benny grabbed the wig and disguise tearing them off to reveal Seduca's real appearance and outfit.

"That's here hair alright," said Alex.

"And she's ugly," said Clover.

"We should have known it was you," said Bliss.

"The jewels and the men acting weird gave you clues," Seduca said in defeat.

Seduca aimed her hair at the teens, they hit chairs, and were tied up to them.

* * *

"Since you three teenagers don't know who I am, I'm Seduca the enemy of the PowerPuff rugrats," Seduca said.

"So you steal stuff and seduce men," Sam said in disbelief.

"That's right, now if you'll excuse me I'll put this dress over my outfit and put my wig on, before I go here's some water to drown you, ta ta," Seduca said.

Seduca dumped water on the floor, put on her fake outfit, and left, the water started to get up really fast.

"We have to get out of here!" Benster said.

"And fast we'll use our laser eye beams," Bloomy suggested.

"Yeah, so we can break the ropes," said Bridger.

"You guys can use that laser lipstick," said Bridget.

"She's right," said Clover.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, now let's free ourselves," Sam suggested.

Sam, Clover, and Alex untied their selves, with their laser lipstick, the PowerPuffs used laser eye beams, they were all free, and got out of the apartment.

"Now all we need to do is find Seduca," said Beatie.

"And complete this mission," said Benny.

"There she is!" Clover pointed out.

"Let's get her!" Burnner requested.

The teens found Seduca.

"Hey Seduca!" Binky called out.

"What? It can't be!" Seduca said turning around.

"We escaped of course," said Alex.

"First Alex, Clover, and I will fight, then you fight, and we'll all fight her together," Sam suggested.

"Okay go ahead," said Booster.

Clover used a wind blow dryer, Sam used laser lipstick, and Alex used pointer nail painter, it made Seduca's wig and dress fall off, then the spies punched and kicked Seduca.

"Our turn guys," said Blossom.

The PowerPuffs kicked and punched Seduca also used their powers on her.

"Altogether now!" Sam suggested.

"Let's beat this witch," said Baxter.

"And we can send her to jail," Clover added.

The PowerPuffs and the spies beat up Seduca.

"Alright, we did it!" Buttercup cheered.

"Fantastic job everyone," Jerry congratulated them.

"The jewels are in that apartment," Clover pointed out.

"Thank you Clover, with your help PowerPuffs, you can help anytime you want," Jerry offered.

"Thanks Jerry but we live in Townsville," said Boomy.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Alex asked.

"Sure, what is it Alex?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't tell anyone that we're spies," said Alex.

"We promise not to tell," Beauster said.

"The PowerPuff Boys and The PowerPuff Girls always keep a secret," said Beauty.

"Anyone can keep a secret," said Buster.

"Except for villains," said Banners.

* * *

Richard and I cam to Beverly Hills to check on the girls and the boys.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hi Mac," said Bam-bam.

"Who are your friends?" Richard asked.

"These are Clover the blond," said Bamby.

"Sam the red head," Blaster replied.

"And Alex the short haired one," Bliss finished.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Richard their guardian," Richard replied.

"And I'm Mackenzie but call me Mac for short, I'm also their guardian and Richard's wife," I said.

"So you two are married," Alex guessed.

"You're both 25," Clover guessed.

"I guess they've known each other for a while," Sam added.

"We met when we were 15 ten years ago," Richard replied.

"And I have known these teens for ten years," I added.

"The PowerPuffs told us you used to be their babysitters," Clover replied.

"It's true isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Richard said.

"I see you girls are teenagers," I replied.

"Yeah, we had fun with these cool guys," Clover said.

"Yeah, we got to play sports," Burnner replied.

"Play car racing video games," said Binky.

"Read books," Booster added.

"Checked out a library," Blossom replied.

"We fought Seduca," said Baxter.

"Yeah, she was seducing men again and stole jewels like she always does," Buttercup replied.

"We went shopping," Boomy added.

"And the toy store," Bubbles added.

"Sam can we just tell them about you?" Beauster whispered to Sam.

"Go ahead, but just them," said Sam.

"Mac, Richard these girls are spies," Beauty replied.

"They have a boss named Jerry," Buster added.

"And they fight evil like we do," said Banners.

"That's cool kids," Richard replied.

"Yeah, that's almost like my adventures," I commented.

"I guess they can keep a secret," Alex replied.

"Yeah, don't erase their memories Sam," Clover said.

"Don't worry I won't," said Sam.

"So we're the only ones who know," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah, not from around here though," said Bamby.

* * *

"We had fun with you guys," Blaster said.

"But we better leave," said Bliss.

"We'll see each other again real soon," said Benster.

"Tell Jerry it was nice meeting him," said Bloomy.

"Yeah, he was cool," said Bridger.

"And funny too," said Bridget.

"Is everyone ready to say bye?" Beatie asked.

"I am, I'm ready to say bye," said Benny.

"Bye tough Puffs," said Clover.

"Bye Clover," the tough Puffs said.

"Bye smart Puffs," said Sam.

"Bye Sam," the smart Puffs all said.

"Bye sweet Puffs," said Alex.

"Bye Alex," the sweet Puffs all said.

"Bye Richard," said Alex.

"Bye Alex," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Sam.

"Bye Sam," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Clover.

"Bye Clover," said Richard.

"Bye Mac," said Alex.

"Bye Alex," I said.

"Bye Mac," said Sam.

"Bye Sam," I said.

"Bye Mac," said Clover.

"Bye Clover," I said.

"Bye everyone," the spies all said.

"Bye Spies," we all said.

"They were nice and funny," Richard commented.

"Yeah, does anyone want some brownies?" I asked.

The girls and the boys raised their hands, they all flew off, Richard and I laughed as we drove in the car. The PowerPuffs had so much fun with their new friends, and they knew they could keep a secret.

* * *

 **That is the end of that story. I hope you liked it. Now some of you are wondering why I didn't pair the sweet Puffs with Clover because they are the blonds with blue eyes and are the female ones like to shop, and why I didn't have the tough Puffs be paired with Alex because they have the black hair and are more athletic. Well I was thinking about that, but Clover seems to be the tougher one while Alex seems to be the soft one (plus it was my friend's idea at the time). The next story is the one where the PowerPuffs meet characters from the show "Danny Phantom" I think it will be updated on Sunday.**


End file.
